Gripping devices are used to grip containers during container processing, including container filling operations. Gripping devices may include numerous component parts requiring adjustment during installation, set up, and changeover to attach, center or orient the gripping device to a base plate and/or to the work piece, which may be a container, for proper gripping operation. The component parts of the gripping device may loosen, break or otherwise fail during repetitive and continuing operation of the gripping device. Loosened component parts and/or broken pieces of the gripping device component parts may fall into the container or into the container handling equipment, which may cause downtime to recover the component fragments.